


Back to LA

by Calliana



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliana/pseuds/Calliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyway, this is my take on what happened after Bing left Lizzie's office on Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this in my head after watching "The Unavoidable Mr. Lee" and somehow this happened. I've never written fanfiction before, so...don't judge me too much (or do, whatevs). I don't own the characters, I'm not that brilliant.

“I should get going. It was nice to see you again, Lizzie.”

Bing waved goodbye to Charlotte and rose to leave, feeling a little bit sick. This was not at all how he’d planned today to go.

Blindly walking from the small office, he somehow made his way to Darcy’s office. Noticing the door was open, he tapped lightly on the door to grab his friends attention.

Darcy looked up and smiled. “Bing! What brings you by Pemberly? I thought you were in LA?”

“Lizzie hates me now, Darcy. I think it’s because of Jane.”  Bing closed the door behind him before making his way to the chairs placed in front of his friend’s desk. “I remember her being so nice at Netherfield, but she just gave me the impression that she was very upset with me.” He ran his hands over his face. “Has she mentioned anything?”

Darcy looked decidedly uncomfortable. “She hasn’t mentioned anything specifically, no. Actually, I don’t recall her mentioning you at all since she’s arrived at Pemberly. Maybe she’s just having a bad day.”

Shaking his head, Bing replied “I don’t know. I went by her office and she was filming a video letter to Charlotte, like she did when she stayed with us. I tried to ask how Jane was doing, and she got pretty… short with her answers.” 

“Bing, did she say she was making a video letter to her friend?”

“Well, no. I assume that’s what she was doing because I walked in on her doing the same thing at Netherfield and that’s what she said she was doing.”

Will thought back through the videos he’d watched after learning about them a few months ago. He vaguely remembered a video happening and Lizzie hiding what she was doing from Bing, and also the video with just Bing and Jane. And how after watching it, he realized that he may have been wrong. About a lot of things.

“You liked Jane Bennet, yes?” Will asked suddenly, surprising his friend.

“Yes, I like her… a lot.”

“You still have feelings for her?”

“I know that you and my sister told me it was best to get over her, but there was… is something about her. I just can’t forget her.”

Will sighed and rubbed his temples. “What if I wasn’t the best judge of character, Bing.”

Shooting his friend a confused look, Bing answered “What are you talking about? You’re an excellent judge of character. I trust your judgment.”

Looking a little sad, Darcy sat leaned back in his chair. “But, what if I wasn’t? What if I was wrong? About Jane?  And you.”

“I don’t understand, Darcy. Why do you think you’re wrong?”

“What if…”  Darcy paused, seeming to try to pick the right words. “What if Jane’s feelings were the same as yours? I believe I misjudged her, and how she felt about you. I’m afraid I’ve made a terrible mistake.”

“Jane loves me? How can you be so sure now, versus then? I don’t understand. Did Lizzie say something?” Bing had a slightly sick feeling in his stomach, worse than when he’d originally left Lizzie’s little office.

“I need to show you something, do you have anywhere to be this afternoon or can you stay here for a while. I need to explain some things.” Darcy rose, grabbing his laptop as he came around the desk.

“I was thinking of going home, but I can stay.”

“Good. Come with me, and I’ll help you to understand what I mean. I just hope you aren’t too… angry with me when you’re done.”

Still confused, Bing followed Darcy into a vacant office and watched as he set up his laptop, and clicked on a bookmark.  “What is this, exactly?” Bing looked up at his friend from his seated position.

“Lizzie’s video’s aren’t letters to Charlotte. They are video diaries. A vlog, is what they’re called.” Darcy scrolled for a moment and then clicked on a thumbnail. “You should probably start here. They aren’t very long, I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Instead of replying, Bing watched as Lizzie came onto the screen, talking about how she’d come to stay in his house. He smiled when she said Jane’s name, and when she appeared on screen leaned forward closer to the computer without realizing it. He wasn’t sure why Lizzie disliked Darcy so much. Especially, since she was at his company.  Caroline. Why was his sister on this video? She knew about these? 

He clicked on the next video and was surprised to see his name as the title. People wanted to see him? What people? There was a slight pang in his chest when Jane appeared on screen again. He missed her. And then… he was there? He was on the internet? Curious, he kept watching the videos.

Darcy came back a little while later to check on him. “What episode are you on?”

Startled, Bing paused the video and turned around. “Uh, I’m on forty-seven. I don’t remember Jane bringing by cookies. She said she brought them and I wasn’t home, there weren’t any cookies in the house. What happened?”

“I believe you’d have to ask your sister about that. I didn’t remember seeing any cookies either.”

“So you’ve watched these too, then.”

“Yes. All of them, until just after Thanksgiving…and then I stopped.”  Motioning toward the computer, Darcy continued “You should probably finish. I can leave again, and come back later.”

“No, that’s okay. I might have questions. You’ve seen them all, so you might as well stay.” Bing clicked play, and immediately wished he hadn’t. _Jane had him on twitter notifications?_   He covered his mouth as he watched her as she figured out that he wasn’t just _not home_ but that he’d actually left the city. She was so sad. He’d made her sad. “Darcy, I don’t think I want to watch anymore.”

“There’s more, Bing. I’m sorry, I should have told you about this before… but you really need to see this.” Darcy clicked on the next video. _Snickerdoodles_. Bing watched as Lizzie worried over her sister, and then watched as Jane appeared. Acting like she was fine. But he knew she wasn’t, she wasn’t or hadn’t been that… chipper before. Her anger surprised him more than the previous emotion. She was always happy, that he remembered. Nothing could make her upset, except for him, it seemed. “Darcy, what did I do, I made her _cry_.” He paused the video and covered his face with his hands.

“This is my fault. I.. I didn’t think that her feelings matched yours, so I took it upon myself to convince you to go back to LA. I shouldn’t have interfered. It was wrong, and I’m sorry.”

Bing started to shake his head. “You’re right. You shouldn’t have, but this isn’t your fault. I should have been able to see that you were wrong. I need to fix this, if that’s even possible.”

“She’s in LA, Bing. She has been. This whole time.”

Bing looked at his friend in shock. “LA. What do you mean she’s in LA? Right now? She moved?” He turned his attention to the computer screen as Darcy clicked play.

_“I thought about what you said, about going to talk to Bing.”_

_“And you’re going to do it?”_

_“Mhm, so um… the company I work for had an assistant merchant position open up in LA…and I’m going to transfer…”_

_“Wait, what?”_

_“…I just think this would be a really good move for my career right now.”_

_“Great! That…that’s great! I’m so happy for you!”_

Bing stood up and paced. “I need to go back to LA. I’m sorry for cutting my visit short, Darcy… but I need to get back.”

Will stood and faced his friend. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, not that I can think of. But I’ll let you know if anything comes up.” Bing made it to the doorway and turned to look back at his friend. “Thank you, Darcy. I know you had my best interests at heart… thank you for telling me this, finally. “

Darcy gave him a tight smile and nod, then watched as his friend left. “Good luck, Bing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My little thought kind of got canon-balled thanks to ep. 80, but whatevs. I'm going to keep writing as long as my brain demands it of me.

_Several days later_

 

Jane was thriving in LA.

It was hard, at first getting used to living alone. Getting used to not having Lydia entering her room without knocking (though, she still did tend to drop by unannounced), and her mother going on about how her daughters would never marry due to stubbornness that _must_ be inherited from their father.

LA was good for Jane. She was learning how to be stronger, and making new friends. She had a job that she loved and she was happy. But she was also lonely.

When she had first moved to LA, she had pictured herself finding Bing, and discovering it had all been a big mistake. She had pictured them together, going on dates and carpooling. If her sisters asked, she was okay. If Jane was honest with herself, she wasn’t. Instead of dwelling on it, she stuck to her routines, and sent her sisters care packages.

She had, since Thanksgiving, decided to stop looking for Bing. It hurt too much to think of him, and how they used to watch movies and eat sni-cinnamon sugar cookies she would bake.

Making a face at herself for letting her mind drift,   Jane packed her things at the end of the day and bid the designer s goodnight as she left. She stopped by the local hole-in-the-wall coffee shop on her way home, just like she did every night. It had taken a little while, but she was now on first name basis with the owners as well as the baristas. She always got the same thing. Earl Grey tea, with a drop of honey.

“Hey Jane! Long day at work again?” Keri, the barista that normally worked on Tuesdays asked as Jane made her way to the counter.

“Hello! It was a long, but good day. My boss finally said he’d look at my sketches, so I’m happy.” Jane smiled at her friend. “Busy day?”

The shorter woman grabbed a mug to begin making Jane’s tea. “It’s been busy, but not overly so. Our normal lunch rush wasn’t as crazy as normal.” She added honey to the hot water before adding a tea bag. “There was a guy in here earlier, he was _so hot_. Tall, dark hair, sweet but very distracted. I thought about putting my number on his to-go cup but I don’t think he would have noticed it.”

Jane laughed. “If he comes back, you should do it. You never know, he might be perfect for you.” She paid for her tea and thanked her friend before leaving. She pulled her sweater closer around her as she stepped out into the brisk Los Angeles night. Thankfully, her little house wasn’t far from where she worked, and her walk was relatively short.

She loved her little house. It was within walking distance to the coffee shop, her office and a bus stop that could take her downtown for when she wanted to walk through the fashion district, or walk through a museum.

She unlocked her front door before entering and tossing her keys on the table by the door. Sipping her still warm tea, she hung up her coat and purse before making her way to her bedroom to change out of her blue dress and into her purple and plaid pajamas and slid her feet into her favorite slippers. She’d found them just after moving to LA in a second hand clothing store while she was exploring. They were light purple with little smiling cat faces dispersed across the fabric.

Humming to herself, she unpinned her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun on top of her head. Finding her tea empty, Jane made her way from her bedroom down her short hall to the kitchen to throw away her empty cup. Getting herself a glass of water, she walked to her living room intent on curling up on her little couch to read before bed.

Halfway to her living room, there was a knock at her door. Jane froze. _Who would be knocking on her door?_  “I hope Lydia told mom she was coming this time…” she muttered as she made her way to the front door.  Opening the peep door, she peered out and was shocked to see a shirt clad collarbone at eye level. Glancing up, she gasped and quickly slammed the little door shut before whirling around and leaning against the door. _What was he doing here? Especially after all this time?_

The vibration from his knock went through her. “Jane? I know I should have called first, but can we talk?”

His voice made her heart hurt. It had been months since she heard it last, his voicemail asking her to leave a message. That he never returned. “I’m… I’m not really dressed for company, Bing.” She managed to get out, hoping it was loud enough for him to hear. She felt, rather than heard a hollow thunk against the door.

His voice was quieter this time. “Please, Jane. I… I just really need to talk to you.” Suddenly angry with him and herself for still caring for him she turned and pulled open the door.

“You need to talk to me? Now? After all this time? What is so important now, that you have to say that you didn’t say months ago?” She frowned at him, clamping her mouth shut before she could say anything else, or worse, burst into tears.

He took a step back at her anger, and rubbed his hands down the front of his jeans. He knew from watching the videos that Darcy had showed him that he’d made a mistake, but he found that he hadn’t quite planned this out well enough. “I’m sorry, Jane. “ He blurted and watched as her eyes grew sad. Bing frowned and tried again. “I was wrong, leaving like that. I shouldn’t have. Can I come in please, so I can explain things?”

Jane battled with her thoughts for a moment. _Should she let him in? It wouldn’t be horrible to find out why he’d left._ Mute, she stepped back and held the door open, refusing to look at him. He quickly stepped though the doorway and waited as she closed the door behind him. Bing followed her as she led the way to her living room, noticing she took a seat in a recliner several feet from the couch. Taking her cue, he seated himself facing her on the couch and sat quietly looking at her.

After a few minutes of silence, she slid her feet from her slippers and pulled her feet under her on the chair and asked “Why are you here, Bing?”

Nervous, he clasped his hands together before wiping them on his jeans. “I know about Lizzie’s videos. I know now that they aren’t letters to Charlotte. I know… I know that I made a mistake.”

Clearly surprised, she leaned back in her chair. “Lizzie told you about her videos?”

“Actually… no, Darcy did. I ran into your sister while visiting Pemberly Digital and she was… not as friendly as I remembered. I asked Darcy if he knew why… and he showed me the videos. And he explained things.” He glanced over at her, noticing her frown. He licked his lips and continued. “I have a bad habit of taking advice when I shouldn’t. I—“

“I already know that William interfered, I just want to know why you listened to him. Why you didn’t talk to me. Was it me? Did I do something wrong?” She asked, repeating the questions she’d left on his voicemail.

“No! No, it wasn’t you. This wasn’t your fault. Darcy said that you didn’t care for me like I did for you, that you were just being _nice_ and he’s never led me wrong before so I believed him. I left because I—“  Jane held up her hand to stop him.

“So you left me, because I was nice. I know I’m not that experienced with relationships, Bing but I didn’t realize being nice was a bad thing. I’m nice to everyone. I’ve learned that it’s a fault of mine. I am the kind of girl that wants to see the best in everyone, but I learned that not everyone is good… even if I want them to be. Bing started to open his mouth, but she shook her head. “I need to say this, please just listen. You didn’t lo— care for me enough to ask _me_ if your friend was wrong. I thought you did.” A sad smile appeared on her face. “I thought I was getting over you, until you showed up tonight. I need to think, Bing.”

He stood up and started pacing. “Please, Jane I did – _do_ care about you. I was wrong, really wrong and I want to fix it.” He stopped and turned to her. “Can I fix this?”

Jane uncurled herself and stood. “I don’t know, Bing. I have a lot to think about. About you, about what you’ve said, and about myself. You have a habit of turning everything in my world upside down.” She started to walk past him to leave the room, when he moved in front of her. “Please Bing, it’s late. I have to work in the morning. “ She peered up at him before moving around him and starting again toward the door, leaving him to follow.

By the time he reached her at the door, she was already standing with it open, waiting for him. He bent down slightly, so that they were eye level. “I’m going to fix this, Jane. I’m not going to run away again. I know you don’t believe me, but I am going to fix this… fix us.”

The look she gave him was a little sad, a little hopeful and a little scared. “Good night, Bing.”

Before he could talk himself out of it, he quickly pressed his lips to her cheek before walking through the doorway and turning to look back at her. He enjoyed the slightly shocked expression on her face, as he walked away backwards. “Goodnight, Jane. I’m serious about this. I’ll see you soon.”

She watched as he got in his car, fighting temptation to wave back at him before he started his car. It wasn’t until his tail lights disappeared down the street that she realized that she was standing on her front porch in her pajamas alone. Glancing around, she quickly reentered her house and locked her door.

She had a lot to think about, and doubted she would be getting sleep any time soon.

With that thought in her head, she headed to kitchen to start a pot of tea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's taken me so long to get this posted. The spring semester started, and college doesn't like me to do much beyond studying. I know this has all been basically canon-balled by now, but I like this story that I have in my head.

_Back in San Francisco_

 

Lizzie Bennet  sat at her desk typing determinedly at her notes that she had started to compile during her shadowing of Pemberley. If you asked Gigi, Lizzie was avoiding everyone. If you asked Lizzie, she was just trying to be productive. And, also avoiding everyone.

She liked it here, but it was still weird for her to run into Darcy in the hallways, or have his minx of a little sister attempt to throw them together. She glanced at the time on her computer. Supposedly, she was having lunch with just Gigi, but Lizzie knew better to put anything past her.

A knock sounded on the door to her borrowed office, expecting it to be her new friend, Lizzie called out “Come in! I’ll be done in a minute, Gigi.”

“Lizzie.” The rich baritone that came from the doorway was most _definitely_ not Gigi.

Locking eyes with him over her laptop, she was at a loss for words. That seemed to happen around him a lot lately. “Darcy, hi.” She cleared her throat and tried again. “ Can I help you with something?”

He entered the room before himself to sit in the extra chair that occupied her small space. “I actually needed to talk to you. It’s about your sister.”

Lizzie saved her notes and moved her laptop to the side. “Is there something wrong with Lydia or Jane?” She asked trying her best to not panic, because Darcy was honestly the last person she expected to bring up either of her sisters.

Looking decidedly nervous, Will looked down at his hands before glancing back up to meet her gaze. “I told Bing about the videos and –“ He paused noting her shocked face. “ And I think he went back to LA to find your sister. To find Jane.”

Still surprised by his admission, it took Lizzie several minutes to put her thoughts together. “You told Bing. About my videos. And he went to find Jane. Wait, why did you tell him? Especially now?”  She watched as he stiffened and looked down. _He’s uncomfortable_ she thought.

When he had originally planned on telling Lizzie about enlightening Bing, he hadn’t planned on her questioning him. _Though_ , he thought to himself, _I should have_. “I know that I was wrong to convince him to leave her. I had no business to do that, and I realize it now. He said he still cares for her, so I had him watch the videos, and I explained.” Wiping his palms down the front of his slacks he continued. “He’s not returning my calls, right now and I don’t blame him. The last thing he said was that he was ‘going to try to fix it’ and left, so I assume he went in search of your sister.”

She sat back in her chair to process his words. _Bing knows and he’s looking for Jane._ She looked over at Darcy. “I need to let Jane know what’s happening so that she doesn’t have a heart attack when Bing finds her.” She picked up her cell phone, scrolled for a moment before tapping her screen a couple of times. She placed the phone on the desk between them and sat back as it began to ring.

“Hello, Lizzie.” Jane’s sweet voice filled the office. “How’s Pemberley?” 

Lizzie smiled at the phone. “Everything here is wonderful, listen, Jane… I need to talk to you about Bing.”

The phone went silent. She shot a slightly worried look at Darcy. “Jane?”

Jane could be heard clearing her throat before she spoke. “Why do you need to talk about him, Lizzie? Did he say something to you?”

“No, I haven’t spoken to him in a few days… but Darcy here told him about the videos and thinks that he’s coming to LA to talk to you.” 

“Will is there? Hello, um. How are you?” Darcy glanced at the phone before looking back at the middle Bennet sister.

“Hello, Jane. I’m fine, thank you for asking. How’s LA?”

Another pause from Jane after Darcy finished speaking. “LA is… good. I had a visitor last night. “

Both Darcy and Lizzie groaned. “I’m sorry.” They both said at the same time, before Darcy continued. “I didn’t think he would show up that quickly, and unannounced. I am sorry, Jane.”

“It’s okay, Will. I don’t blame you for this. This is Bing’s and my mess to sort out. If it _can_ be sorted out. “

Lizzie leaned forward and rested her elbows on the desk before shooting Darcy a look. “Do you want to sort it out, Jane? “

The older Bennet sister sighed softly before replying. “I think so, I just don’t know what to do. Is it wrong that I still have feelings for him, Lizzie?”

Darcy cut in before Lizzie could reply. “No. Feelings, if they are real shouldn’t be easy to get rid of. If you really love someone, that will stay with you. “ He watched in fascination as Lizzie’s cheeks turned a soft pink color. Lizzie met his gaze and quickly glanced away.

A distant ringing drifted through the phone. “Lizzie, I’ll call you later. I have to go, someone is here.”

She bid her sister goodbye and hung up the phone. Lizzie looked over at Darcy. “You didn’t have to tell him, you know. About my videos.”

William looked down at his clasped hands. “Actually, I did. I had to right the wrong I did by breaking them up. It was none of my business. He needs to be able to make his own decisions.”

Lizzie’s reply was cut off by the a knock at the door and the younger Darcy skipping through.

“Lizzie I’m sorry I’m late, I was on the phone with Fitz and –“ Gigi stopped, glancing back and forth between her brother and her friend quickly with a shocked expression on her face. “—I can come back later…”

Darcy stood quickly, turned toward his younger sister and cleared his throat uncomfortably. “That’s not necessary. I was just on my way out.” He glanced back at Lizzie. “Let me know if I can help with… anything. Have fun at lunch Gigi.” He strode past Georgiana and disappeared down the hall.

The younger brunette looked over her shoulder in the direction her brother disappeared before spinning around and fixing Lizzie with a look. “Um… What was that about?”

Lizzie flushed as she quickly grabbed her back and stood. “What was what about? Let’s go get lunch. I’m _starved.”_ She rounded her desk, linking arms with her friend before pulling her out of the office. “We’re going to that little Chinese place down the block, right? You said that the food was amazing.”

“Lizzie Bennet, changing the subject won’t work. Didn’t we talk about procrastination already?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. I suck at ending these chapter things. Meh.


End file.
